


White Fur, Black Fur

by britta885



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Body Dysphoria, Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Injury, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Lance (Voltron), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britta885/pseuds/britta885
Summary: During a celebratory ski trip, Lance gets separated from the rest of the group during a sudden storm and gets injured while trying to find cover. Unable to be found, Lance is left in the snow until a mysterious creature comes along and rescues him. When Lance wakes up, he learns that there is more than just skiing is happening in these mountains.(Werewolf AU with other fantasy elements)





	White Fur, Black Fur

The first thing Lance realized when he woke up was how warm he was which contrasted with the last thing he remembered— being cold, wishing to be away from the cold climate. For a second, he mused that maybe his wish had come true, why he was nice and warm and cozy in this bed. The blankets had been pulled all the way to his nose, his breath warming his body; as he shifted in the bed, his feet bumped against something rubber that the bottom of the bed. With his bare feet, he began to pull the rubber thing up to him and discovered that it was a hot water bottle. Moving around some more in the bed, he found several more hot water bottles, one under his pillow, one by his right arm, and in between the blankets. No wonder he was so warm and snug in the bed.

Wait, had he been snowboarding with his friends? Where were they? Where was he?

Then reality struck, and Lance began to observe his surroundings more, sitting up in the bed, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and covering his face with his hands to wake up. Hissing when his hand made contact with his eyebrows, he realized that there was a cut on his left eyebrow, still tender and new. Lance began to search the rest of his head and face, looking for more wounds, wincing when he felt the back of his head. He could feel a bandage wrapped around his head, the most dense on the back bottom part of his head, still wet from blood.

More of reality came into focus as Lance realized that he was naked, save for his underwear. Looking past the bed, Lance saw his clothes and skiing jacket — an expensive graduation presentation complete with faux white fur — folded up on a chair, along with his wallet and phone. Reaching for his phone, he noticed some water leaking out the headphone jack. He pressed the home button and much to his dismay, the screen was distorted in several places, probably from the water damage. Lance groaned, wiping his hand down his face thinking about getting his phone fixed. He had already broken the screen, now it had water damage.

Pressing the home button again, Lance opened his phone and tried to get cell service but the phone just showed a ‘no signal’ sign. Even the time had been messed up by the snow and melted water, as the phone said it was 8 am despite the late afternoon rays of the sun coming through the window. Dusk was coming soon and Lance could already see the elongated shadows of the snow covered trees.

Glancing around the room he was in, he saw there was a bright fire in the fireplace with another chair in front of it. Next to the fire place was a collection of kitchen stuff— pots and pans, silverware, and dishes along with a bucket filled with water.

Okay, so someone probably had found him in the snow— he probably wiped out snowboarding and hit his head—  then that person brought him to their cabin, taken him out of his clothes and had patched him. No problem there, right?

Lance was starting to panic as he continued to look around the room.

Then it his panic got worse when he noticed a darkened corner of the single-room dwelling, where the light from the fire was blocked by something. Curious, Lance began to focus more on the corner, he could see where the walls connected with the ceiling, but nothing else. Feeling better and rested, Lance slowly got of the bed and moved across the room with long legs, in attempts to see the corner. 

He, however, stopped short halfway through, when the darkness of the corner moved and Lance realized that there was a creature in the corner. Closer now, Lance saw the large claws of the creature, the size of which caused a small gasp to escape him. More details of the creature began to dawn on Lance, like the fact that there was no darkness in the corner, the creature was so dark, so black, that it absorbed all the light. 

But it was its size that scared Lance the most, the fact that he did not know any creature that was that large, that could fit through a door, but still not reach the low ceiling.

A cry escaped from his lips when he thought about this creature would be capable of, and why it had pulled him from the snow: he would make a easy dinner.

As the cry left his voice box, the creature immediately heard it and stirred even more at the noise. The creature opened its eyes to reveal bright yellow eyes that stared right Lance, who was frozen from fear and the new cold sweat. The brightness of the creature’s eyes illuminated its face and revealed long, muzzle with whiskers and the tips of pointed teeth just showing.

_It’s a giant bear_ , Lance thought to himself.

Lance was so focused on the muzzle and the teeth and the eyes that he had notice the pointed ears on top of the creature’s head, definitely not a bear. Though, Lance had bigger problems to deal with than properly identifying the creature before him.

He stood, shocked with fear, frozen in place, mouth agape, staring at the creature, which began to stand, however still crouching due to the low ceiling of the cabin. 

But when the supposed bear’s mouth began to move, Lance knew that this was no ordinary creature and that he was in a lot of trouble. 

_“Are you okay?_ ” The creature seemed to ask, though the movements of its mouth did not match the words. It reminded Lance of that one Japanese movie Pidge had made him watch, the one with the wolves and the princess. Lance would have to tell Pidge about this, if he lived.

Lance stood frozen in place as the creature approached him, moving on all fours and making Lance realize something — it wasn’t a bear, it was a wolf. The pointed ears that perched on the top of its head and the long tail that followed it, Lance was sure it was a wolf. A giant black talking wolf had pulled him from the snow and now it was going to eat him.

“ _Are you okay?_ ” The wolf repeated, its mouth moving in the same strange manner as the wolves from the movie. Despite the meaning of the words, Lance was entirely focused on the large, sharp teeth that were closer to him now.

Finally finding his feet, Lance started backing away from the wolf, bumping into the bed and falling back onto it.

“Please don’t eat me,” Lance whispered as he raised his arms to protect himself and closed his eyes.There was a moment of silence only filled by Lance’s heavy breathing, waiting for the blow to come and end the building anxiety in his body.

Just do it already, he pleaded in his mind.

But the blow never came, just the voice of the wolf.

_“Eat you?”_

Lance opened his eyes to see the wolf was still in the same place as before, crouching over because of the low ceiling. The wolf, despite not being human, seemed to be frowning at him. It even looked kind of hurt. _  
_

“ _I wasn’t going to eat you..._ ”

The wolf seemed to shrink in on itself, turning away from Lance and the bed, moving back towards the corner.

“Well, then what were you trying to do?” Anger started to replace the anxiety that was in Lance’s chest. Why had this giant wolf pulled him from the snow if the wolf wasn’t trying to get an easy snack? Everything about the entire situation seemed wrong— being alone with the wolf in its cabin (how did the wolf even have a cabin?), the fact that it had _undressed_ him in his sleep, and the unexplainable fact that the wolf was sentient and capable of speech!

“ _Trying to save your life, you asshole!_ ” The wolf whipped around to glare at him, growling out the words, lips curled up to display the white fangs.

“Good job!! You nearly gave me a heart attack in the process!” Lance yelled back at the wolf, whose face changed to a look of confusion again.

**_“_** _Heart attack? How?”_ The wolf was sitting on the ground, cocking its head to the side, reminding Lance of Hunk’s Black Labrador. Lance stared in disbelief at the wolf, trying to process and come up with the right words to convey this disbelief. He settled with the most obvious.

“You are a GIANT, TALKING WOLF!!!!” Lance made emphasis by throwing his hands in the air.

The wolf stared back him with wide, blown eyes that were filled with uncertainty and, to an extend, horror. Lance continued his rant, fueling his words with the emotions that had been building in his chest.

“I am up in the middle of nowhere with no idea how I got here, NAKED!!!!” Lance gestures to his bare chest and legs.

“And you’re here!! This is obviously your cabin, so I assume that the only reason why I am still here is because you want to keep your meat fresh!”

At this, the wolf’s eyes changed from the dismay to anger, palpable anger.

“ _I would never_ eat _a human!_ ”

“Well, I don’t know that! You’re just some giant talking wolf in the middle of the woods!”

“ _And you’re just a dumb kid who couldn’t handle a little skiing—_ ” Lance started to open his mouth to defend himself, he had skied before but it was a long time ago, when the wolf interrupted him.

“ _And who couldn’t figure out that I’m not just a wolf!!_ ”

Now it was Lance’s turn to stare with dismay and disbelief at the wolf.  
“Wait… you don’t mean….” Lance began to raise his hand to gesture to the wolf, who just glared at him, but stopped halfway, his arm dropping.

“ _Yeah._ ”

“Holy shit, you’re actually….?”

“ _A werewolf? Yeah._ ”

“But, like, how are you in controlled of… yourself?” Lance was starting to wish that he was just wolf, not like an actual person or anything. It just made everything more awkward, his yelling and accusations.

“ _Most of that stuff isn’t true. It varies depending on the person._ ”

“Oh, that’s cool, I guess…” Lance trailed off, unsure what to say now that he knew he was talking to a real life werewolf. The wolf— werewolf, Lance corrected himself— scoffed at his reply. “ _Yeah, sure it is._ ” The werewolf headed towards the door of the cabin, making Lance panic about what the werewolf was doing (was it a he or a she? Lance would ask later).

“Uh… where are you going?” Lance tried to ask nonchalantly but there was a nervousness in his voice.

“ _Food, I was hunting when I found you. I’ll be a while, don’t leave the cabin.”_

And with that, the werewolf disappeared through the small door, leaving Lance alone in the cabin. With his thoughts, that came hurtling toward him after a moment.

“Holy shit!” Lance said, holding the sides of his head and sitting down on the chair in front of the fire. He had met an actual, living werewolf. Werewolves existed. Pidge was going to lose her mind when he told her about it. 

Now that Lance knew that the werewolf wasn’t going to eat him, he breathed a long sigh, and could the anxiety that had built leave his body with the breath. 

Lance sat down the bed, contemplating everything and running his hands through his hair, wincing when he touched his wound. Feeling cold, he got back under the covers and enjoyed the warmth they brought to his chilled body. He wanted to check his phone but it was unlikely that it would miraculously change from broken to unbroken because he talked to a werewolf.

  
Looking through the window by the bed, Lance could see disturbed snow from where the werewolf had walked through the snow. He was really lucky that the werewolf had found him, he guessed. Lance couldn’t remember exactly what had happened while he was skiing, but the wound on the back of his head was definitely a big clue. Still, he hoped that his friends weren’t worried about him, and that he would see them soon. Knowing Pidge and Hunk, they would probably try to find him on their own in the forests around the the ski trails. Lance sighed and burrowed further into the blankets, thinking about how great it would be to see his friends again, to see their excited faces and to tell them about his experience. As Lance imagined his reunion with his friends, his eyes began to close slowly until he was fast asleep in the warm bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this fic, I really enjoy writing it. I couldn't find a fic like this in the tags, so I made my own. 
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://tenorswift.tumblr.com/)


End file.
